His Doctor
by ImagineMyWorld141
Summary: Lillian Richardson was just a doctor working for SHIELD, until she gets promoted, now she is taking care of the Winter Soldier. Lillian has no idea she is now working for HYDRA and taking care of the deadly Winter Soldier. What will happen when the deadly Winter Soldier gets attached to his new doctor. How will Lillian handle it when HYDRA falls and she finds out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I sat at the computer putting in all the new recruit's medical information, I had spent the better part of the day doing physical checkups on all the new recruits SHEILD had hired. "Hey, Lilly, I'm gonna head home for the night, are you sure you will be ok for the night?" I looked up from my typing to see my co-worker, Julia, standing at door to my office.

"Huh, oh, ugh…. What time is it?" I looked down at my computer.

"11 O'clock, your shift ended two hours ago, mine ended an hour ago, but I stuck around to brief the night crew on all our new files and recruits. You look exhausted Lilly, maybe you should just go home and have one of the nurses finishing updating the computers."

I shook my head no as I adjusted my glasses on my face. "If you want a job done right then you should do it yourself, and besides it's not as lonely here as it is at my apartment." I smiled a little as Julia gave me a sad look, Julia was an older woman in her early forties, Julia was the closest thing some people in the medical wing had to a mother.

"Oh, honey. If you want a place to crash then you can just come home with me, I am sure Larry won't mind and besides Larry loves you, he sees our daughter in you." I smiled at Julia.

"Didn't Larry tell you not to bring home strays anymore." Julia laughed as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder. "Yes, but you are not a stray Lilly. Good night, don't stay up here all night." I waved bye to Julia as she left and then got back to work, I still had a whole stack of files to put into the computer. I groaned and got up for a cup of coffee, this is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"LILLY!" I screamed as I jumped up colliding with something, then falling to the floor. "Jesus, Lilly. You almost took me out. Have you been here all night again?" I looked up to see Julia looked down at me with her hands on her hips and a stern gaze set on me.

"Yes, I am almost done with all the files, I only have like twenty more to go, I can finish them before lunch if I get back to work. After a cup of coffee."

"No, you don't, Mr. Pierce wishes to see you in his office in exactly thirty minutes." I groaned as I sat back in my seat, "what does he want with me? Is this about my request for more nurses."

I heard he was going to give you a promotion. Now you better hurry before your late and he changes his mind." Julia pulled me from my chair and patted my hair down and pushed me from my office.

I stood in front of Mr. Pierce's office waiting for his secretary to tell me I could enter. "Ok, Miss. Richardson, Mr. Pierce will see you now." I took a deep breath as I pushed open the doors, "Ah! Miss. Richardson, please have a seat."

"I am sure you are wandering why I called you in here. Ever since Captain America was unfrozen, the world has changed, new enhanced beings are popping up, invisible threats and wars are happening right under SHIELD's noses. Now recently, a group of scientist working covert-ops have discovered another man who was frozen just like our very own Captain America. At this moment, the man is being held in a secure location until we can have someone give him a full examination and tell us everything wrong with him. The man is of, different origins then Captain America, the same serum that was injected in Captain America was also injected into this man but both reacted and were treated differently, the man, project Soldier, can be controlled with just a few words, project Soldier, was a Russian spy and has one of the highest kills in history before he was put on ice. We want to held this man move past that and help SHIELD make the world a better place, but for this to happen I would like to promote you to the head doctor when caring for this man. Of course, it would be black-ops and you couldn't tell anyone." My mouth was dry and I couldn't find the words to say. "I-um…. Well, Sir…" I wet my lips and took a deep breath, this was the chance of a life time, I would get to study a man like Captain America, with that thought in mind I took a deep breath.

"When do I start?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I was sent home for the rest of the day with instructions to pack my clothes and everything I would need for two weeks. Once I got home I lounged around not really having anything to do, I lived alone with no animals in a small one bedroom apartment that looked like no one lived in it, I barely ever stayed at my apartment, I normally sleep in one of the small on-call rooms so I could easily get to my work faster and not waste time with going to and from work and my house. I went to bed at around 10 wanting to get up early and have time to shower and pack, I had packed three weeks' worth of clothes, my phone charger, my laptop and my Game of Thrones series.

I woke up to my alarm going off, with a groan I rolled over and turned it off. I looked at the time 7 O'clock, I normally get up this early for work, I had no idea what would happen so I decided to get ready for a normal day until I was told otherwise.

I was getting dressed for work when I heard the doorbell ring, I finished buttoning up my white shirt and ran to open the door. I opened the door to reveal two men dressed in black suits, "Miss. Richardson, we were sent here to pick you up by Mr. Pierce. Can you please get your bag and follow us to the car." I nodded my head as I went back to my room and grabbed my suitcase and my keys and went back into the living to lock up my house. When I got out to the porch one of the men grabbed my suitcase and carried it to the car, while the other held the door open for me to get into the back seat.

We didn't go to the normal SHIELD headquarters where I use to work, instead we drove out into the middle of nowhere, at first I thought they were taking me out here to kill me, until we came to a bunker looking building. When we pulled up there was a man standing out front wearing a white lab coat with a clip board in his hand, once we came to a stop I got out and went to greet the man. "Hello Miss. Richardson, we don't have time for pleasantries. The patient eagerly awaits your arrive and so does the staff. Now I am sure Mr. Pierce told you all the details about the patient, so before you meet your new patient is there any questions you would like to ask?"

"What is the patients name? No one has referred to him by name and if I am to be his personal doctor I need to know his name." The man didn't say anything as we got into the elevator.

"We call him Soldier, that is the name he goes by now and that is the name you will call him. If you attempt to call him by any other name, then you will be removed." I nodded my head as the elevator dinged and opened.

The elevator door opened to reveal a huge room with an examination table in the middle and all the equipment I would need to care for a patient. "This will be your work station, and through those doors will be your living quarters, it isn't a five-star hotel, all you have is a small kitchen and bathroom and a bedroom. The patient will be in here shortly so I will give you time to get familiar with the new equipment and to find all the supplies you will need for the first checkup." The man walked off back to the elevator never looking back, once the man was gone I started walking around looking at the new equipment. My adventure was cut short as I heard the elevator ding, signaling someone was about to exit the elevator, I turned to look at the elevator as it opened and caught a glimpse of metal.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A tall man stepped out of the elevator, the man was tall about 5'9 and had long black hair that went just above his shoulders, the most prominent feature of the man was his shiny metal arm with a red star on the shoulder. "Hi, my name is Lillian Richardson, you must be the patient I am to care for. If you would please have a seat on the table, we can get started." The man didn't say anything as he took a seat on the table, I fumbled around with the equipment and couldn't help but blush as I realized that I wasn't tall enough, I had to improvise and pulled a stool from across the room and kneeled on it. "Ok, so on the charts your name isn't listed but you do have a code name, until I am told your real name I guess I will have to call you by your code name, Winter Soldier."

The Winter Soldier POV'S

The new doctor was clumsy, she stumbled around the office looking for the equipment she was going to need and then had to pull a stool from across the room so she could sit on. I didn't say anything or look at her as she kneeled on the stool. As she was examining me I couldn't help but look her over, she was short with long black hair, she had her hair up in a ponytail but her hair still reached the middle of her back, and she had pail skin that complemented her bright blue eyes perfectly. Miss. Richardson didn't talk as she got to work, I could see the concentration in her eyes as she squinted and bit her lip. I sat quiet and patiently as she did her examine. "Okay, I am all done." Miss. Richardson gave me a big smile as she started to put away everything.

Lillian's Pov

The man stood up and walked out, no thank you or anything. I sighed as I started to look through all the draws and explore a while before I went to bed.  
In the morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm and rolled out of the bed. I walked into the small kitchen and opened the cabinets to see cereal, I sat at the small table and ate cereal alone. As the day went on I grew bored, I was all dressed and ready for work but no one came down to talk to me or tell me what I should do. I looked at the clock to see it was a little past 4, I had enough of sitting around and I wanted to go outside for some fresh air. I got into the elevator and rode it up to the main floor, when the elevator opened there was a man in a black suit standing there.  
"Miss. Richardson, I was just about to come down and talk with you."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand to be locked up any longer, so I was on my way outside for a little fresh air. You can join me if you want."  
"Yes, it would be pleasure to join you Miss. Richardson." I smiled at the man as we exited the room and went outside, the sun felt great on my skin and warmed me up. "Miss. Richardson, we heard you had your first exam with the Winter Soldier, we were wandering if he said anything to you." I shook my head no.  
"No, he was silent the whole time, and after I finished my exam he got up and left with not so much as a bye." The man nodded his head as he pulled a recorder out of his pocket. "Wait, were you recording me?"

"No, but I must record are conversation from now on Miss. Richardson. It's for the books." I mouthed a soundless 'oh' as I kept walked around the little clearing around the bunker.  
"Miss. Richardson, my colleges and I think that you can help us, now on your record it shows you took a class in PTSD therapy and we think you can help the Winter Soldier. All we need you to do is try to get him to open to you and see if he remembers anything before being frozen."

"So, you want me to poke around inside of his mind for you? I don't know but that doesn't sound like something I should be doing, I only took a years' worth of that class."  
"The Winter Soldier is your patient, we don't want to bring in any other doctor for him. It would put too much stress on him." I took a deep breath; their reasons seem real enough and I am not one to argue. "Okay, if that is what SHIELD wants then so be it." The man smiled at me as he clapped his hands together.  
"Great, now let's get you back inside the Winter Soldier will be here later after he gets back from his mission."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had all my tools set out, I wasn't told how bad the soldier was beat up but only that he was in bad condition. I had cleaned and recleaned all the tools and washed my hands 3 times before the ding on the elevator went off, I rushed over to the elevator only to see blood. The soldier was covered in blood, I didn't know if it was his or not but judging by the way he swayed and the way his eyes where glossed over, I assumed most of it was his. I didn't talk as I guided him over to the hospital bed in the middle of the room, once he was sitting down I started to take all his clothes off. I had undressed countless of me but I couldn't help the blush that creeped up my cheeks as I pulled his blood-stained shirt to reveal toned and muscular chest and abs, I had to shake myself out of the stupor I was in as I got to work cleaning him off so I could find were the wounds are.

I worked on the soldier for what seemed like days but was only a mere 3 hours, I had cleaned and dressed his major wounds and was now patching up the small wounds that would in a matter of days maybe hours. I worked in silence as the soldier had drifted off to sleep from the medicine I had given him, but that was starting to wear off and the soldier was beginning to stir.  
"So, I patched up all your major wounds, but judging by the look of it, I am putting you on bedrest for a week just to make sure you do more harm than good to your body."

BUCKY'S POV

I ignored what the doctor said and started to sit up, the moment I started to move she had her hands on my shoulders trying to push me back down.  
"No, you can't move. You're on bed rest."  
I almost chuckled at her useless efforts to keep me down, when I was fully sitting up the doctor huffed and went back to cleaning her tools. As I sat there I could feel my hand start to shake from all the built-up adrenaline, I had to release it somehow. I looked around the makeshift hospital room trying to find something to punch but my eyes kept going back to the little black haired doctor. As I looked at her I could feel my pants tightening a little the longer I stared at her, I continued to stare at her until I couldn't take it anymore and got up. I was going to release my built-up adrenaline and the gorgeous doctor was going to help me.

LILLIAN'S POV

I was cleaning my tools when I felt a pair of hands slide around my waist, I moved to turn around but the hands kept me perfectly still.  
"I can tell you want me just as much as I want you. I see the way you look at me during check-ups, and I must confess I look at you too. My near-death experience has given me insight on life, I wish to be with you. If only you will have me."  
I could feel myself grow wet as the soldier slide his hand down and under my pants.  
"Do you consent?"  
"Y-yes, yes!"


End file.
